Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an antenna device, and more particularly, to an antenna device which is composed by utilizing dipole antenna and its array.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing needs and utilization of wireless communication, how to utilize a frequency band efficiently in a limited frequency resource becomes an important issue. Generally, MIMO (Multi-Input Multi-Output System) is a popular system for wireless communication, to transmit and receive wireless signals effectively. However, the transmission and receiving of wireless signals are often affected by the outside environment. For example, when users are in a theater or a large stadium, the positions of the users are not distributed uniformly. The positions of the users are often gathered in a certain height or a certain area. If the MIMO system is not incorporated with a suitable antenna design, power will be wasted and system performance will suffer. Therefore, an antenna with a suitable radiation pattern is needed to meet the needs of the user and environmental conditions, and to improve transmission performance, and the efficiency of using the frequency band.